


Thoughts

by luckintheair04



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Masturbation, RPF, Top Jensen, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckintheair04/pseuds/luckintheair04
Summary: Ever since Jensen accidentally realized that his orgasms are far more intense when he thinks about Jared, he never stopped thinking about him when he masturbates.And the thing is, Jensen masturbates a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all fictional, first RPF I'm posting, please be nice.
> 
> I think I might have messed up the timeline a bit here, I can't really remember what happened when.

Jensen doesn't really know how often an average man masturbates. He honestly doesn't care. But he likes it. He gets to be in control and he gets to orgasm however he wants to cause he knows what he likes. And since his libido seemed to have never changed since his teens, it just happens a lot. 

 

He gets to relieve the tension whenever he comes home from a long day of work or wake up from a lazy Sunday evening nap or take a morning shower before he rushes off to work. 

 

He get's to cum wherever he wants in his house; the kitchen, the living room, the bed room and if it's late enough, even on the balcony. He cleans it all up, of course. Jensen's not a slob. 

 

Sometimes he goes to a bar or a club, picks up a girl and he gets to fuck her and it's great. He can't complain how good a wet warm pussy feels and how nice it is to feel another body against him. And he likes to change things up whenever he can; he likes excitement. 

 

But he can't bring in someone too often.

 

For one, he's an actor and Supernatural is fairly popular enough for people to recognize him as the lead. So it's probably best to keep his one-night stands to a minimum and on the down low. 

 

He also doesn't have the most flexible schedule to actual date someone so it was always best to keep things short and sweet. 

 

The other thing is that rarely he found a girl who was into the kind of things he was. Sometimes they're down to try the cuffs he stole from set, sometimes they aren't. Not a lot of them liked to be tied down, or have a hand on their throat to play with their breathing. And Jensen knows that he has a relatively shorted refractory period than the average guy cause whenever he ushers the girl for the third round of sex, she looks at him surprised.

 

He also knows that somehow the way he pushes himself to an orgasm will always get him to cum the hardest. And he's fine with that. It makes sense that _he_ knows what's most pleasurable to him and he doesn't really expect to find someone who would be able reach that level. 

 

* * *

 

 

It all changes when one day Jensen gets to leave from work early.

 

Cliff drops Jared off first at his place and drives Jensen to his house. Once Jensen's home, he heads upstairs to change into something loose and comfortable and proceeds downstairs to fix himself something to eat. He turns the TV on once he settles down in his living room, enjoying the rare moment of being home early

 

It felt like a long day despite the early finish. They had gone through a couple of scenes, the usual stuff like driving the impala, Sam and Dean talking to witnesses and cops or booking a motel. Just getting the easy scenes out of the way. 

 

Jensen doesn't even realize it but he's stroking his dick through his sweat pants as he watches the TV screen flicker. There's some show on and a couple is arguing about a boat. He's not really paying attention to what's going on and the food on the coffee table is momentarily forgotten. He just lazily relaxes against the couch, his hand running up and down his length. The pants are soft and the friction is just right.

 

His thoughts wander while he strokes himself, still through his pants. He thinks about the coffee he wants to make himself later. He thinks of the way the lips of the woman on screen moves as she talks. He thinks of the possible plans he has for the weekend. He thinks of last weekend, when he had that red head from make-up come over and spread herself on his bed while he fucked her with his shirt still on.  

 

He groans softly as his dick hardens at the thought. He pushes his pants enough to grip his dick with his bare hand.

 

He thinks about the make-up he had to wash off from the sheets, the way Jensen had clutched Erika's hair while he fucked her from behind. She had left when he had asked if he could tie her. She would have looked so good tied up. 

 

Jensen smears the pre-come around, his thumb swiping against the slit. His other hand sneaks down to play with his balls lightly. 

 

It's a pity most girls he came across didn't seem to like the whole bondage thing. It's not like he did it often but it made him feel things knowing that he gets to be the one in control and play with the other person who was at his mercy. He realizes that it's also a matter of trust and he can understand why most of his one night stands aren't willing to let him cuff or tie them.

 

It's a pity he only get to see any sort of bondage during work, he thinks, remembering the scene they shot of Jared tied up earlier today.

 

Against a wall, Jensen remembers and shudders in a breath. He spills more pre-come at the thought and he thinks of Erika like that, with just her purple panties on. But it's hard cause Jared's the one who keeps popping into his head. It makes sense, Jared's the one who was actually tied up.

 

But Jensen isn't turned off by it.

 

Jared had been wearing a torn shirt and jeans, his face and his upper body smeared with make up that made him look dirty. His scene had him heaving his chest, arching his back and gasping while the villain tortured him. Jared always got tortured in his scenes, Jensen thought absently as he pumped his fist a little faster. 

 

At some point Jared was held by the neck and they had decided to end the take from there and do the rest the next day. Jensen imagines himself being the villain, his hand gripping Jared's neck and applying the pressure softly.

 

His hand pumps frantically, his dick unbearably hard. 

 

He thinks of the way Jared's pink lips parts and his chest heaves.

 

Jensen cups his balls, his back arching slightly from the couch. 

 

He thinks of the way Jared's dusky nipples show through his torn shirt and he imagines dragging Jared's head back by pulling his hair and bearing his long neck.

 

Jensen's so close, so hard.

 

He remembers the way Jared had gasped " _Please_ ".

 

Jensen cums, streams spurting out and his body shaking slightly. He's gasping when he's done, blinking blearily. _What the fuck just happened?_ He looks at the TV screen that's still on and the couple are still arguing. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen wonder if it make him a terrible person for not feeling guilty about masturbating at the thought of his best friend.

 

It's been over a month since Jensen first masturbated at the thought of Jared tied up.

 

And it hasn't really stopped since. The thing is it's so easy imagining Jared the way Jensen wanted. The two spent so much time together anyway, Jensen knows the kind of facial expressions Jared would make or the kind of sounds he would make. Well, he can't know for sure that the way Jared gasps when Jensen creeps up on him is the same when Jensen slams his dick into him.

 

But Jensen's imagination is vivid enough to do wonders to his masturbation.

 

On one hand maybe Jensen should have stopped, considering Jared has a girlfriend and all that and Jared's straight. And Jensen should be straight too. But Jensen doesn't mind not being straight. He doesn't feel strange about the thought, like he's going to have a crisis. He hasn't forgotten the times he felt turned on by scantily clad male models when he was a teenager. He never gave it a thought but it makes sense.

 

But again, Jared is straight. And has a girlfriend. So maybe Jensen should stop.

 

Except Jensen doesn't. He can't help it. And he decides it's okay, cause no one is going to know. No one can read his thoughts or know his masturbation habits. Besides he doesn't want to _be with_ Jared, he just wants to think of him.

 

So he carry's on. He thinks of Jared on his knees in front of him, Jared tied against the bed post, Jared begging while Jensen fucks him. Jensen's favourite is having Jared fuck himself with a toy. Maybe Jensen would do it for him. Maybe while Jared's tied up. The thought makes Jensen so happy and turned on, he doesn't think anything else would ever turn him on this much anymore.

 

The only challenge now was to avoid popping a boner whenever Jared does something that's unintentionally obscene. 

 

Like when his candy loving ass sucks a lollipop like he's sucking a dick as if his life depends on it. 

 

Or Jared bending over for his guest stars playfully.

 

Or when he's all flushed and pink after a fight scene.

 

Or whenever he's groaning during a scene when he's tied up. Or choking. 

 

Jensen seethes slightly cause if he could masturbate during any of those occasions, he would be cumming so hard. Instead he has to adjust his pants so no one notices and wait till he got home. And he has to stop himself from snapping at the guest stars Jared had been bending over for. 

 

So he's a little jealous that Jared doesn't playfully bend over for Jensen, but he decides maybe it's for the best cause Jensen knows his control has limits.

 

When he gets home, he works the pressure off, the new memories adding to his imagination and fantasies. And his orgasms are never better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen is fucked.

 

Amidst of all the things that had happened; Jared breaking up with Sandy, Jared not having a place to live, Jensen inviting him to live in his place, Jensen helping Jared move his things to Jensen’s house; Jensen forgot that he liked to jack off to Jared.

 

And maybe that makes him a decent human being for not thinking with his dick when his friend is going through a hard time. But it takes Jared showing up with groceries at the door one Sunday evening, when he’s really getting into the mood in the kitchen, for Jensen to realize he probably shouldn’t get himself off like he usually does.

 

The living room, kitchen, the deck, the balcony… It was all shared space now.

 

And it’s so unfortunate, because now Jared is here, 24/7 with Jensen and he gets to objectify his best friend up and close. He has to make sure Jared’s out of the house or in his room to relieve his dick from it’s constant arousal. He also realizes that he can't moan out Jared's name cause things can get awkward real fast if Jared accidentally hears him.

 

He really shouldn’t do this, he thinks one day idly, admiring the perfect shape of Jared’s ass when he bends down to grab some potatoes from the cupboard after declaring he wants to make mashed potatoes.

 

But Jensen can’t help it, not when Jared is such...…an _ass_ , his mind offers the only thing that it's occupied with, his eyes still glued to Jared's butt. A hot, sexy piece of ass, Jensen rethinks. He could imagine Jared only wearing an apron, preparing the mashed potatoes in his kitchen. Jensen could probably use the easy access to squeeze and knead Jared’s beautiful, bubbly butt and give all the attention it deserves. Maybe spank it a little, lick his hole open, finger him hard and fast till he's gripping the counter tight and cumming. Jensen slightly shifts in his seat cause his jeans start to feel too tight. 

 

Jensen wonders if he could get away with getting Jared a “Kiss the Cook” apron as a joke. He sniggers at the thought and that gets him a little smile from Jared, his eyes questioning why Jensen was chuckling.

 

Jensen merely shakes his head and doesn’t answer.

 

Jared no longer coops himself in his room. He’s sort of in a clingy phase, where he hangs out with Jensen pretty much all the time. He still doesn’t talk as much as he used to. Jensen doesn’t mind, he wants to be there for his friend. He’d rather have him around than locked away alone in his room, moping around and reminiscing the good old days before the break up.

 

While Jared plays a role in Jensen’s erotic fantasies, he plays a bigger role as his best friend and Jensen genuinely cares for the guy. So it makes him smile a little easier when he sees his best friend getting back to normal things, like making dinner. Jensen doesn't even question whether Jared is capable of cooking and thankfully no one gets food poisoning that night.

 

Eventually Jensen does get Jared a "Kiss the Cook" apron, tells him he got something real special, before handing it to him. The look on Jared's face is priceless and the apron hits Jensen's laughing face.

 

"Fuck you, Jensen." Jared says, unable to hold his own grin. 

 

But Jared starts wearing the apron anyway, the straps tied around his slim waist and the apron's not made for Sasquatch like him, cause it stretches tightly against his chest. It's cute. It's kind of obscene too. 

 

And the first thing Jensen thinks when he sees Jared preparing food for dinner in his kitchen, wearing his apron for the first time, is _mine_. 

 

Jensen is so fucked, he doesn't even realize it.


End file.
